One Fine Day
by mad NUTZ
Summary: "When you kissed me I knew I was in love."-- Hmm wonder who said that. Please read it, it's a one shot fic and should take up less then 20 minutes of your lives. Please R&R!!


ONE FINE DAY  
By Deity of Nothing  
Rated - PG 13  
  
AN: Ha ha! my first one shot fic!! Well I made it up as I went along, so   
there are a bunch of stuff that are left hanging there, having no real place   
in the story. And I sorta got lazy and didn't revise and edit the second   
half of the story so beware of gramtical errors at then end. And I have   
writen in a long time! Like half a year or something, and don't forget to   
check out my other *unfinished stories*!! Ok, peace out my niggahs!! Ha ha!   
Sorry about that..  
  
  
"Hey!" Sakura greeted, as she usually did every morning. She took   
her seat between the window and her best friend, Eriol. She hung her   
backpack on her seat and reached over to take a notebook out. As she did so   
she flipped it open on her desk and began to look it over.  
  
"Hey." He greeted back in a less cheerful tone. He looked in   
curiosity as to what she was doing so early in the morning. "Watcha got   
there?" He asked, semi-interested. He continued to stare drowsily at the   
board in the front, as he did before she walked in. Eriol sunk into his   
chair a bit, with hair sticking up here and there. It was usual to see him   
in such sloppiness.   
  
"Oh, you know goin' over my math notes. I can't afford to fail   
another test."  
  
"Oh." He replied. Eriol looked over with a bit of confusion. "We   
have a test today?" Sakura sighed with a bit of annoyance. He would always   
do this, never know if they had a test or not and she would remind him. And   
he would always pass with a 90+ score while she either failed miserably or   
barely pass.   
  
"You know, it's people like you that make people like me, look bad."   
You can tell she was getting frustrated.  
  
"Damn Sakura, don't hate me because I'm beautiful." Sakura grinned   
by her best friend's stupid response. Suddenly she reached in her back and   
pulled out a couple of sharpened pencils. She took two of them and leaned   
out towards him and placed them on his desk.   
  
He stared at the two pencils for a moment then looked questioningly   
at her, raising one brow. "What are these for?" he asked.  
  
"See, those are writing utensils, also known as pencils. And we use   
pencils--" she was cut off by Eriol.  
  
"Oh fer real? I didn't know that," he said playing along. "No   
seriously."  
  
"For the test, duh. You need number two pencils to fill in the   
bubbles; otherwise you would get all wrong answers. That's what we usually   
do for tests, and besides I knew you would forget to bring some."  
  
Eriol thought for a moment. What kind of test uses bubbles and   
number two pencils? His eyes suddenly widened with sudden realization. "We   
have an exam today?!" he said rather loudly. Making a couple students look   
at him weirdly, wondering how he could forget such a thing.   
  
Sakura looked stupidly at him. "Yeah..."  
  
He suddenly sat up and rubbed his eyes, blinking a couple of times.   
"Then umm, Sakura, why did you keep calling it a test?"  
  
"Because... it's the same thing. Test, exam, same banana." She said   
nonchalantly and went back to reviewing her notes. Eriol sat there a moment   
waiting for the shock to sink in. He SHOULD be mad at her for her term uses,   
but then again he forgot. So, either way he still wouldn't have studied the   
night before. But he slowly sunk even lower into his seat as a disturbing   
thought crossed his mind. Sakura noticed this and became worried for her   
friend. Maybe she should've called and reminded him. But she figured he   
would never forget an exam but things did change a lot this year. A lot...  
  
"What's a matter Eriol?"  
  
"Sakura, I know this sounds stupid, but if I don't get a hundred on   
this exam I'm done for."  
  
A hundred huh? She was lucky if she even got an eighty on it. "Well   
you know you'll get over a ninety, even if you didn't study."  
  
"Yeah, but my father back at England, he expects me to be the   
valedictorian. If I don't he's going to make me go to this horrible private   
college." He sunk even lower in his chair. "With rules and regulations,   
meaning no late night parties. And it's going to be all boys! No girls means   
no dates..."  
  
"Hey we got ten minutes left before class begins, you could look   
through your notes," she suggested. His head did a ninety-degree turn and   
looked at her pleadingly.  
  
"I didn't take any notes in this class!!" he practically screamed.   
This time the whole class looked at him like he was retarded. How could you   
NOT take notes for Calculus?  
  
"What? That's impossible! I see you everyday writing notes in your   
notebook!" Eriol quickly reached in his desk and whipped out a red notebook   
and opened it to any page.  
  
"Do you mean this notebook?!" Sakura looked at it closely and saw a   
bunch or scribbles. Some actually made a word. And saw a bunch of doodles   
and one caught her eye. She pointed at it.  
  
"Hey is that Tomo--" she was cut off when he suddenly closed his   
notebook shut.  
  
"Never mind that!" he said with a faint pink staining his cheeks.   
She smiled and thought how cute it was he still liked her after all this   
time. Too bad she left for college last year, he never got the chance to   
tell her how he felt.  
  
"Hey just borrow my notes. It's not like I'm going to need them, I   
studied all night anyway." She gave the notebook to Eriol.  
  
"Study? What for? It's not like you're going to pass anyway!" A   
familiar laugh followed. Sakura turned around to see the evil man sitting   
behind her.  
  
"Hmm, not that I care Li, but when did you crawl into class?" She   
stared at him and thought how handsome he looked. With his tousled dark   
brown hair and chestnut brown eyes. How masculine yet soft his features   
were. He gave her a playful grin that made him look SO cute.  
  
"Aw, you know you're in love with me! Don't deny it." She quickly   
regained her train of thought and glared at him. How could she be in love   
with this cruel person, with a thief? I mean he had no morals, no   
conscience, and feels that there are no consequences to his actions. She   
then hated herself for actually liking him at one time or another.  
  
"Like you even know what love is! Ha, you don't even have a heart!"   
Unknowing to her, it had stung him rather harshly.  
  
"Of course I do, I am in love with you." That had caught her off   
guard and left her speechless. For a moment there she actually thought he   
could be telling the truth. But no matter, after they presented their   
project for Literature class she would no longer have to talk to him. She   
could shut him out of her life for good.  
  
"Don't mistake me for some girl you could use lines like that on,   
then expect to get what you want."  
  
"Too late for that." Li suddenly felt stupid for saying that. He   
wished he could turn back the hands of time and stop him from saying that.   
But he couldn't. Sakura just didn't say anything. She could feel her eyes   
begin to tear as she tried to hold them back.  
  
"You know Li, I REALLY can't wait to graduate. So I can get as far   
away from you as possible." She slowly turned back around and wiped her   
unfallen tears. Eriol just stared in confusion. He just couldn't understand   
what was happening. Last year, everything was fine between them; he even   
thought they were going to end up dating one another. But he couldn't be   
more wrong. It was just like one day they woke and decided to hate each   
other. And just like that they didn't talk to each other until they were   
assigned to do a project together a few months back.  
  
Eriol suddenly wished everything were back to normal. When Meilin   
and Tomoyo were here attending the same school, and Sakura and Li were   
blindly in love with each other. But as their junior year ended so did   
everything else. Meilin had to move back to Hong Kong as she was betrothed   
to someone else and Tomoyo had an early acceptance to a college at the   
Fashion Institute of Technology (FIT) in America. Sakura and Li hate each   
other. Their little clique breaking up like that was like a sign that the   
end of the world nearing.  
  
And him, I suppose he had changed too. No more the clean-cut,   
organized person he use to be. With Tomoyo gone he realized his feelings for   
her. Each day gone without her made him become less interested in everything   
else, school included. With her gone, Sakura and him had become rather   
close, and she was the only person who knew of his feelings for Tomoyo.  
  
He wanted to ask Sakura so many times what had happened between her   
and Li. But he was worried it would make her push him away. Of course, he   
didn't want that. She had no one else to turn to when she had a problem.  
  
There was about five minutes left for homeroom and the three spent   
it in silence.  
  
AN HOUR AND HALF MINUTES LATER, AFTER THE EXAM WAS OVER.  
  
Sakura left the classroom as quickly as possible to get to her next   
class. Li was right behind her, with every intention of apologizing to her   
for his behavior earlier. The traffic of students made it considerably   
harder for him to catch up to her, so he called out her name in hopes she   
would stop. But she didn't. Li then began to push his way through, not   
caring if he made someone's book fall. He could see her and he reached his   
hand out and grabbed her shoulder making her spin around. Suddenly...  
  
SLAP!  
  
Everyone in the hall stopped as they turned and stared at them.  
  
"Don't you dare touch me!" she screamed with tears in her eyes.   
"Don't you ever touch me again." she said in a faint whisper. Li stood there   
in shock, watching her leave. He lightly touched his cheek as it stung from   
her slap  
  
A moment later, after the traffic continued to flow, Eriol had   
caught up to him. "What the hell happened?" he asked referring to what had   
happened before. Li didn't answer; he just began to walk in a slower pace   
leaving a confused Eriol.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
The rest of the day went by slower than usual. With exams and all,   
seniors were frantic and panicky, with their graduation nearing. But Li   
could only think about her. He touched his cheek again; the pain had gone   
away but for some reason it still hurt. He was in his last class of the day,   
which was with Sakura. Unlike their first period class together, the teacher   
had given the students an option to sit wherever they wanted. Sakura had   
chosen the seat across the room from him. He looked over towards her with a   
certain longing in his eyes. He looked back to his own desk and cursed   
himself for ruining what they had or could have had.  
  
"All right!" The teacher's said, interrupting his thoughts. "We're   
running out of time and we have one group left to present tomorrow. Li,   
Sakura, I hope you're prepared. I'm expecting only the best from the top two   
students in class." The bell rang, and everyone got up to leave.  
  
All period Li could only think about was her and what he should do   
about their unique situation. He figured he had nothing left to lose. So he   
walked after yet again, this time a bit more cautious. With students   
scurrying to leave school it was quite easy to catch up to her. He found   
himself suddenly walking next to her as she acted as if no one was there at   
all.  
  
"Sakura, about before..." he began.  
  
"What about before?" Hmm, she obviously wasn't going to make this   
easy for him.  
  
"What I said to you this morning," he reminded.  
  
"Oh yeah. What about it?" She suddenly stopped as she reached her   
locker and began to do her daily ritual of putting her books away. Li leaned   
on the locker next to hers.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."  
  
"Li, there's a lot you shouldn't have said, more importantly, things   
you shouldn't have done." He gulped, hoping to swallow the knot in his   
throat. He knew very well what she was talking about and he felt guilty,   
really he did. It's just that he was frightened, he should've told her that   
right from the beginning but he didn't. And look how they ended up.  
  
"Why all of a sudden do you feel like you should start apologizing?"   
Okay, he deserved it, all of it. But ever since they were partnered in class   
for this stupid project he has been thinking of a way to make it up to her.   
But some how he ended up teasing her and what not. Damn, he was so desperate   
he used the strategy of five year old; pulling on the pigtails of the girl   
he liked.  
  
"I know it's hard for you to believe Sakura, but I care about you.   
And I can't stand seeing you hurt anymore, I can't stand the fact the I'm   
the one who's hurting you. I... I love you." He finally said in a whisper.   
He leaned over giving her a soft kiss on her cheek, not afraid if she   
slapped him again. Then for a moment he looked into her eyes, wondering   
where the sparkle in it had gone. Then without so much as a "good bye" he   
left, leaving her with her thoughts.  
  
She watched as he left with a tear forming at the rim of her eyes.   
"Damn you Li, damn you," she whispered to herself. She went back to her   
locker and continued to switch textbooks. Wondering how she could hate him   
so much in one moment then the next moment, finding herself falling for him   
all over again. She hated how easily she let him play with her heart. But   
there was something about him that makes her vulnerable to him. It was just   
frustrating sometimes.  
  
As she was about to close her locker shut she heard a familiar voice   
call out her name. She looked over to her left and saw Eriol jogging up to   
her.  
  
"Sakura, hey don't leave without me!"  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it." she replied smiling.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
It was nice and breezy as the two walked home from school together,   
as they always did. Sakura giggled as she heard Eriol's little escapades in   
school that day.  
  
"So you went into her desk and stole a handful of rubber bands?"   
Eriol nodded. "Why rubber bands?" Almost regretting she had asked.  
  
"Why the hell not? She deserved it!" he stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"All she did was make you read a paragraph."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"She's the teacher, she's allowed to do that."  
  
"What?! Now you're on her side!" Sakura giggled at his stupidity.   
Cherry blossom petals began to fall all around them as they walked through   
the park. It was so beautiful she thought as rays of light passed through   
the trees, making streaks of it visible. This made her remember one special   
day, and she smiled at the thought. Eriol noticed her girlish smile and   
wondered what was there to smile about.  
  
"Hmm, and what are you smiling about?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing."  
  
"No, it's something. Otherwise you wouldn't be smiling the way you   
are." he concluded.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"C'mon, juss tell me!" Sakura giggled and without much resistance   
she agreed.  
  
"Okay."  
  
She cleared her throat trying to remember the day perfectly, with  
every detail. Eriol waited to hear what was so damn great that she just had   
to smile.  
  
"It happened, on a day like this," she began. "I mean exactly like   
this. There were pink petals falling everywhere, like fairies were dancing   
all around. The air was warm and crisp, and Li.... he was walking me home   
like you are right now."  
  
Eriol's excitement suddenly faded away when he heard her say his   
name. I mean it wasn't like he never heard her say his name, just usually it   
would be followed by, "... that bastard" or "... screw him". But never had   
he heard her associate it with something she could smile about.  
  
"Anyway, we got into this huge argument, I forget what it was   
about," she paused and looked at Eriol, disregarding his sad expression, "I   
mean, you remember me and him would ALWAYS find something to argue about."   
He nodded, and she just went on, smiling the whole time. "So anyway, I don't   
know if you know this, but at the time I had the BIGGEST crush on him. He   
was jerk, but a cute jerk," she admitted shamelessly.  
  
"Then I yelled, why the hell are you following me? And I stopped   
dead in my tracks and I began to yell at him. I called him anything I could   
think of at that moment. I called him retarded, a loser, stupid, I mean   
EVERYTHING. And he just smiled at me, not taking anything I say seriously."  
  
"And then..." Eriol said, cuing her to continue.  
  
"And then," she began with a very soft, but sad tone, "he kissed   
me."  
  
"He what?" He was completely surprised.  
  
"Hmm, I was surprised as you are. When I was in the middle of   
mocking him he just stared at me in a way... I can't even describe it. He   
never looked at me that way before. Then out of nowhere he leaned in very   
slowly, and I knew what he was going to do, I wanted it to happen so badly.   
And it did. He kissed me in this very slow and caring way. And while he   
kissed me he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him."   
A moment of silence had passed over them; a moment that seem to last   
forever.  
  
Eriol was thinking over the whole situation. If this had really   
happened then shouldn't they be together? Shouldn't they be in love? But   
instead they're at each other's throats most of the time. It just didn't   
make any sense.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What happened between the two of you?" She didn't respond just hung   
her head lower as they neared the end of the small park. "I mean, you guys   
don't even like each other anymore. The change was so abrupt, so sudden. And   
there were times when you would cry out of nowhere and I wouldn't ask. But I   
have to ask now Sakura, what happened?"  
  
No response.  
  
"Sakura?" He asked worriedly. Maybe he shouldn't have asked, maybe   
he should've kept his mouth shut.  
  
"Eriol, I can't say right now."  
  
He understood, but could it be really THAT awful?  
  
"Well, I can get to my house by myself from here." And with that she   
walked out of the park gates leaving Eriol there, leaving the memory behind   
with him.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Li walked into his apartment tired as hell. Today would go down as   
the worst day of his life. Nah, he took it back, with his luck he was bound   
to encounter another day worse than today. He threw his backpack against the   
wall and kicked off his shoes, while making his way to the kitchen. Upon   
entering his kitchen he opened the refrigerator door. The lights flickered   
as he saw he needed to go grocery shopping.  
  
He sighed. Walking into his bedroom he threw himself on his bed and   
lay there motionless. "I'm such a moron," he muttered to himself. He began   
to think back to last year, when he still had a chance to be with her. And   
when he actually was with her he got scared and ran away. The great Li,   
running away from the one thing he knew was true. But no, you just HAD to   
screw it up and in the process screw her over. He had the Midas touch; the   
only difference was it would turn to crap instead of gold. That was the only   
BIG difference.  
  
Tomorrow is the last day for that stupid project and after that she   
won't have an excuse to talk to you anymore. Tomorrow is your last chance,   
he told himself. Tomorrow you have to do what it takes to get her back, or   
you'll lose her. She'll graduate and go off to a different college and   
she'll never think twice about you ever again. Yes, tomorrow he'll do   
something.  
  
Tomorrow, he wondered. Why not do it now? I keep telling myself   
tomorrow and when tomorrow comes, I run away. Today is the day. Li sat up   
from his bed and looked at the long mirror in front of him. "Just go over to   
her house now, before you lose all courage." He said to himself.  
  
He got up from his bed and walked over to his living room, grabbing   
his jacket and keys. Walking over to the door and slipping his shoes on he   
opened the door and suddenly stopped.  
  
"Sa... Sakura?" He finally choked out. She stood there, her hand   
raised up, as she was about to knock on his door. She looked up to him.  
  
"I was walking home by myself when I found myself standing outside   
your apartment building," she said very softly. He didn't know what to say,   
he was shock beyond belief. Sakura looked him over, and then saw the keys in   
his hand.  
  
"Were you about to step out?"  
  
"Well," he began, "I was about to go over to your house...   
actually."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Would you like to come in?" Sakura was very hesitant. I mean the   
last time she went in there was a very long time ago. But she figured she   
had nothing to lose.  
  
"Sure." Li moved aside as she slowly walked in. He took his shoes   
and jacket off again, while setting his keys aside. Sakura, feeling very   
awkward took her shoes off while gently putting her backpack down. She   
walked over to his sofa and sat down as she remembered she use to do when   
they were still friends. He sat down a cushion away from her. They sat there   
for a minute or two without saying a single word. Finally, Li spoke.  
  
"I would fix you up something to eat, just that... I... uhh, have no   
food."  
  
Sakura smiled. Still the same old Li. She remembered going his house   
early every Saturday morning to make him go food shopping. And it would take   
her forever to make him roll out of bed and get dressed.  
  
"It's okay, I guess. It's the thought that counts." Sakura looked   
over at Li who was obviously very nervous. "About today," she began. "I'm   
real sorry about slapping you. Just you know, that time of month again." She   
said jokingly.  
  
"Sakura, you don't have to..." He was cut off when Sakura suddenly   
got up off from the couch and began to pace around. Tears began to form at   
the corners of her eyes.  
  
"Umm, so me and Eriol were taking a walk through the park and I had   
remembered that day you kissed me." She paused and looked at Li with her   
green eyes. "Do you remember that day?" Li nodded.   
  
"Because I remember that day like it was yesterday." Soon after a   
tear had fallen and stained her cheek. She sat back down and looked Li right   
in the eye. "I suppose you know why I came over."  
  
"Yes, I do." Li looked down, he couldn't look at her, he didn't have   
the right to look at her angelic face.  
  
"You know for months now," she began. "I asked myself why? Why did   
you do that me? But now that I find myself here, right in front of you, I no   
longer wonder why, but how? Li, how could you that to me? I really thought   
you cared about me." Sakura wiped her tears away with her sleeve.  
  
Li had a reason why, because he was afraid. Everything happened so   
soon but he was stumped. How could he have done that to her? He just   
couldn't answer her.  
  
"When you kissed me I knew I was in love." She laughed at how   
foolish and silly that had sounded. "But when you made love to me I knew   
what I felt for you was more than that."  
  
Li remained quiet. He had so many things to say to her but he didn't   
know how to say it. Each emotion contradicting the other, he was just so   
lost.  
  
"That morning when I woke up and you weren't by my side, I felt so   
stupid. I felt like I was just another conquest of yours. Do you know how   
that made me feel? It made me feel like dirt, like I was some sort of slut   
who gives it up to any guy who said that they were in love with you. You   
made me feel like a cheap thrill."  
  
He didn't know what to say. What could he say after that?  
  
"Say something!" She yelled.  
  
"Sakura, I didn't mean to hurt you. I knew I had felt something for   
you, but what? I couldn't figure it out. I mean everything use to be so   
practical, so simple. But when we kissed... my life seemed so complicated.   
Everything I knew I realized I NEVER knew. And when I woke up with you lying   
next to me I was just so frightened. It was just all too much, I couldn't   
handle it."  
  
Sakura sat there, absorbing all that he said. But she wasn't   
satisfied. He had took from her what she can never have back, her heart, her   
innocence, her very soul. And she wanted him to pay for it. For making her   
miserable but, no matter how much she wanted him to suffer she couldn't let   
him.  
  
"Why couldn't you just tell me? Was that so hard? You put me through   
so much pain and all you had to do was tell me."  
  
"I know. I just waited to long, let it go out of control. I... I'm   
SO sorry Sakura. I'll understand if you never want to speak to me again."  
  
Sakura shook her as she moved over and sat next to him. "No, don't   
ignore me ever again," she said in a faint whisper. Her glowing emerald eyes   
and soft pink lips entranced Li.  
  
"Sakura, I--"  
  
"Shh...." she whispered as her hand rested on the back of his neck.   
He leaned in closer, moving ever so slowly till their lips met. The kiss was   
so soft and sensual she never wanted it to end. Li's arms wrapped around her   
small body bringing them closer together. And as she slightly opened her   
mouth Li had deepened the kiss. Sakura let a soft moan as she felt his   
tongue probe her mouth and making her feel a thousand sensations.  
  
As the kiss ended she wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him   
tightly whispering in his ear, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Sakura let go of him as she began to cry tears of joy. He took his   
finger and began to wipe her tears away.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked worried.  
  
"Promise you'll never leave me." she said.  
  
"Promise..."  
  
Sakura cried once more and hugged him wishing to never let go.  
  
THREE MONTHS LATER  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The   
two kissed as both sides of the church stood up and clapped. As the two   
newly weds parted from their kiss they smiled as they began to walk down the   
aisle together. Seas of people left their seats as they hurried to see them   
drive off as the best man and maid of honor stood alone.  
  
"I can't believe they're actually married!" Sakura exclaimed,   
linking her arms with the best man.  
  
"Yeah, who would've thunk?" he asked as they began to walk down the   
aisle themselves.  
  
"Well, Eriol and Tomoyo do make a cute couple."  
  
"Yeah, well you know who else make a cute couple?"  
  
Sakura hesitated afraid to ask, but what the hell? "Tell me Li, who   
else makes a cute a couple?"  
  
"You and.... you!"  
  
"What?" Sakura laughed.  
  
"Two of you, wearing that outfit I just bought you. Damn! What a hot   
couple!"  
  
Sakura laughed as Li grinned.   
  
"Oh, what am I going to do with you?" she asked.  
  
"Punish me, that's what you could do to me. Punish me, all night!!"   
Sakura slapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Eww, nasty." Li chuckled. Sakura suddenly got a devilish look in   
his face as she extended her arm out and looked happily at her hand.  
  
"When do you think we should tell them we got eloped last night?"  
  
"Hmm, later. It's their day today, let's not ruin it."  
  
"Okay!" she smiled. He leaned down and kissed his new wife.  
  
"I love you," he said.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
And both walked out of the church never leaving each other's side.  
  
THE END.  
  
  
AN: Like it? Hate it? I don't care just type something down and be gone!!   
BWUAHAHAHAH!!! 


End file.
